Fighting on Olympus
by Amelia F. Jones Kirkland
Summary: Its the summer solstasic and Nico and Percy get into a fight.  Who well win? First Fanfic. REVIEW FOR A CHANCE TO WIN!  sigh  no its not a car.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic. Flames are welcome

After tlo

Disclaimer note: I don't own PJO if I did I would be a man

**The fight- chapter 1**

**Nico's pov**

So it's the Summer Solstice,my dad finally got a chair and a cabin. I was talking to Percy when we were getting ready to go inside.

"If we ever do karaoke again then you should sing *Hey there Deliah*" I siad with a smirk on my face.

"Why" I could tell he was acting stupid and blushing.

"Cause you like her , Percy likes Annabeth Percy likes Annabeth"

"Shut up " Percy shouted

He got all the gods attention. They looked at us like we were on crack or something.

Percy's pov

"Shut up" I shouted. All the gods where starring at us and Nico had a satisfied look on his face. My dad look confused and embarrassed.

"Come sit down Percy" my dad commanded my. Nico was gonna get it.

Short chapter

More to come


	2. Gods and Bets

Nico's pov

For embarrassing him in front the gods I am so gonna die. Percy kept shooting my evil grins and looks. I mean I love my dad and all but I don't want to die yet. Anyways the solstice was boring as usual.

"Nico you gonna die" great here comes Percy. I did the only thing I could think of… yep folk I through ambrosia on his favorite shirt. He was so ticked of I could feel the water in the air tensing. It's official I am going to die.

"Sorry" I say. Then he tackles me.

Apollo pov

We awesome gods are walkin back in and I see Percy and Nico wrestling.

I turn to Hermes "50 drachms on Percy"

"Same here" says Hermes, Athena, Demter and Poseidon.

"That punks not going to when I say the shrimp Nico" Ares mutters so Poseidon doesn't here.

"I put 80 drachms on Nico" Hades argues.

Zues pov

Man this is fun. I wonder what my stupid brothers think.

Percy pov

When I tackled Nico he summoned so skeletons. I blasted them away with my -I hate to brag but- awesome water powers.

"Water taste good huh Death Boy" I shouted just because I knew he hated it.

"Shut it Kelp Head"

Ooooo its on now


	3. Thalia

Nico's pov

Why did I feel brave enough to call him Kelp Head.

"STOP IT" Thalia screamed. We were to busy to stop so she decided to shoot us with lightening.

"What was that for?" Percy and I screamed. We had holes in our shirts and a smoky electric smell. And my hair looked like it was gelled and spiked.

"You two can stop or we can have a 3-way fight" Thalia offered. I didn't really want a fight but of course hothead Percy didn't want to back down.

"Sure Thalia every one for themselves" Percy replies.

Thalia pov

I was walking back in from the break with the hunters since we came for the solstice, I see my cousins Nico and Percy wrestling. I mean whose damn idea was it to leave Nico and Percy alone. Percy was already mad at Nico for embarrassing him in front of the gods.

Of course my dad, Zues, wanted me to break it up.

"STOP IT" I scream at the top of my lungs. They were paying any attention so I just shocked them with some lightening.

"What was that for?" they whined.

"You two can stop the fighting or you can fight each other" I offered. I could tell Nico really didn't want to but Percy was all for it.

"Sure Thalia" Percy answers. 'Then let the games begin' I think.

Demeter pov

"I switch my 25 drachmas to Thalia" I told Hermes.

"Put 30 drachmas on Thalia too" I heard Artemis.

Of course Zues wanted a part of the action so he put 50 drachmas on Thalia.

I know short chapters.


	4. Important

Authors note-

Sorry i am not able to upload any sooner its just that i have 2 blance school

Please send me PMs or reviews on who u want to win

:0

;)Nico'sfavsister


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note-

Sorry i am not able to upload any sooner its just that i have 2 blance school

Please send me PMs or reviews on who u want to win

:0

;)Nico'sfavsister


	6. Blackmail

Percy pov

Ok so I am fighting Thalia and Nico, I slash out riptide and hit Nico in the thalia flies over me (I mean I thought she was afraid of heights) and blast me with lighting not Nico just me. Then she shoots Nico in the other arm with and arrow.

"What the hell" Nico yells since his dad is hades he doesnt curse in his name.

"Persusus Jackson what the Hades!" Thalia screamed.

"Oops"I say smirking my ass off, hahahah that was hasteryical, Thalias soaking wet and you can see the eletricty sparks flying off her.

"Ooops I'll wipe the stupid ass smirk off your face" she screams,her fatal flaw really gets to her.

Nico pov

Ok while hot head 1 an hot head 2 fight each other I'm just gonna get a smoothie. As i walk away Percy and Thalia turn their heads simutanously(dont care if i spelled it right nerds ;P).

"NICO!" uh oh, Percy and Thalia both yell at once. Why do I some how always get between these idiots fights. I mean the just fight fight fight, Annabeth was so right about them being bestfriends or worst enemies. The just can't deside.I mean Hades they always drag me down.

Hermes pov

I should so video tape these and give 'em to my and Conner can use these as blackmail. Or i could just piss of Zues with it. Eh, I'll go with Zues. Maybe I can show him the picture of Athena and Uncle P kissing. And there supposed to be worst enemies.


	7. Zues gets Ticked

Zues pov

"What the HELL" All i see is photo of Athena and my damned brother. That worst enemy act was a a bunch of BS. Why did Hermes show me this picture anyways.

"Athena POSIDEAN!" I screamed.

"What do you want father"Athena asked sweetly.

"Yes"Posidean answer rolling his eyes"what do you want out my immortal life".

"This"I yell showing them the pic.

"yea and"Posidean says unmoved.

Posidean pov

wtf!

Is that me and IT !

"brush it aside"my consince tell me to do.

"yea and"I say."Smooth" say the voice in my head.

Hermes pov

Hahahahhahahahahahaha got to love photo shop.

That was just a picture of some random people kissing.

Zues can be so stupid!

XD

ok so i hope u like it

and can someone teach me how to make pm messages


	8. Contest

OK so i'm back!

It has been a while and i need some help! I want so of u great writers out there to help me finish my story! I'm think of a number between 3 reviewers who get the closest to the number get either a character or idea in this story or a new one that I've been thinking of.

Ok here's a hint its a birthday!

Good luck you readers out there!


End file.
